Eva's Kanto Adventures
by Eva Marie Snape
Summary: Young Eva Hansen is just turning 11 and beginning her journey in the Kanto region. Read on as Eva experiences the joys, hardships, and the wonders of being a Pokemon Trainer. (Short summary, long story..well SOON to be long story)


The sound of Pidgey's echoed throughout the town of Pallet, it seemed the area had a exquisite euphoria. Our hero lives here in the Kanto Region, by the name of Eva Hansen. Eva lived in a average looking house over on route 1. Inside the house Eva prepared herself for her journey while her mother Lilly gathered breakfast and made a map to help her. Eva hummed to herself while trying to decide on an outfit. It was a hard choice but in the end Eva chose to wear a sleeveless white shirt, a pair of jean bell bottoms, and black boots, along with long black fingerless gloves.

As Eva tried to make a check list of all the things she would need in her bag she had everything but sadly Eva felt as though she was missing something. Sitting on Eva's bed her mother's Liepard purred softly and pushed her nose at something under Eva's bed. Eva's mother Lilly was originaly from the Unova region, but wanted her daughter to have a different upbringing. Noticing this, Eva rose her eyebrow in question and leaped down to Liepards view; laying under her bed was her pokegear. "AH!" Eva yelped in victory and quickly snapped it onto her gloves. "Thank's Liepard," Eva grinned and affectionantly rubbed Liepard's head. Finally she picked up her blue and white messanger and slung it around her torso. With one last look in the mirror she let out a content sigh "Today is the first day of my journey, I will become a pokemon master!" she grinned and burrowed her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was 6:25 A.M and professor Oak's assistant Serena would be there at 6:40 in order to take her safely to the Lab.

Eva was hit with the magnificent scent of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs, her mouth automatically erupted with saliva. Eva's stomach let out a loud grumble and Lilly turned from the stove at the loud sound, seeing her daughter standing there all dressed up like a real trainer- well soon to be trainer. It brought a warm smile upon Lilly's face and she quickly made a plate for them and placed the frying pan in the sink. "So Eva.." Lilly paused thinking of a good way to word her question "Have you thought about which starter pokemon you're going to pick?" she quipped. Eva scrunched up her brow. _Which one would I pick? Maybe Squirtle..._

_The crowd roared wildly, chanting "Eva ,Eva, Eva!" Over and over again as she had won against the Pewter City gym leader. "Great job Squirtle!" Eva shouted. A cool squirtle stood proudly and pointed a small thumbs up to its trainer. The crowd screamed with excitement and awe._

Eva took a bite of her bacon and shovelled the eggs down her throat. _Or what if I chose Charmander?_ she wondered.

_It was the same scene as the other fantasy. The crowd cheering, roaring, and chanting Eva's name as she stood in all her glory; victorious against the Pewter City gym leader. A magnificent Charmander grinned with an almost cocky look on his face. The fire on its tail grew brighter and the pair raised a fist in the air sending the crowd wild with amazement._

Eva liked that fantasy. _I think...I think ill pick Charmander, yeah! _She thought to herself and carried on eating her breakfast. "I want Charmander" Eva proclaimed and shoved the last two strips of bacon down her throat happily. "Charmander's nice" her mother commented happily and sipped her milk.

"DING DONG~" the sound of the chiming doorbell rang throughout Eva's house and soon her legs shook happily under the table. "Coming!" Lilly called and placed the dishes in the sink before answering the door. Standing in the doorway was Serena, professor Oaks assistant and boy did she look different then Eva expected, instead of a white lab coat like most the assistants she had blonde hair that was up in long pigtails and cascaded down twirling as it went along Serena's shoulder,bright green eyes, and she wore a black and blue mid waist jacked along with a neon blue and yellow tight fit shirt and black jeans paired with bright blue sneakers. She was surprisingly stunning for an assistant. Feeling her confidence shrink bit by bit Eva subconciously twirled a lock of her wavy auburn hair, her blue eyes nervous.

"Hey! you must be Eva" Serena grinned and waved awkwardly, it was then that Eva noticed the belt she held in her left hand. It was long black and white belt with 6 pokeball's on it and potions on the back. "Yep that would be me" Eva replied and awkwardly rocked back and forth on her heals " Well then this is for your from professor Oak" Serena tossed Eva the belt and Eva fumbled with it before placing it around her waist. "Well we must be going Eva, we have to be at the lab in about 5 minutes but we aren't too far so it shouldn't take us longer then that" Serena smiled and waved Eva towards her. She gave her mother Lilly one last hug goodbye and left with Serena on their way to the lab.

* * *

Sitting on hill right in front of the two girls was The Pallet Town Labratory, inside Eva would receive her starter pokemon. It would be the beginning of her journey. It was a rather large building, a tan color with a faded red roof. Eva took a deep breathe and her, along with Serena, entered the Labratory.

" Professor! OH PROFESSOR!" Serena hollered. Coming from the back of the lab was a man that Eva had only seen in television, Professor Oak. He had greying hair, tan skin, and wore a white lab coat. "Ah yes, you'll be surprised Serena" Oak smiled at Serena " Pikachu was just picked since there was no other pokemon left" Eva's eyes buldged. "NO POKEMON LEFT!?" Eva shouted getting Oak's attention "Oh, hello Eva. Do not worry because of your special circumstanses I saved the last starter pokemon for you and gave Ash Ketchum the Pikatchu" The professor quickly explained for the teen was hypervenalating. Eva's heart slowly thudded down to its average beat. But which pokemon was left for her? Squirtle? Bulbasaur? or Charmander?

"Well here it is" reaching into the back of his lab coat Oak pulled out a shiny new pokeball, Eva's reflection in the red top of it. Ecstatic to find out which pokemon was her's Eva reached for the pokeball and tossed it into the air. Landing on the floor was an adorable Bulbasaur.

"I GOT A BULBASAUR!" Eva grinned and leaped into the air. She was just happy to even have a pokemon. And so her journey began.


End file.
